The Wanderings of Chaos
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Chaos was known as the ultimate evil. But even evil has a story. This is the story of Chaos, and its wanderings around the universe. Chapter 7: The finale of the Epic Battle between Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own this fanfic, which I don't make any money off of, anyways.

The Wanderings of Chaos: Prologue

You've probably heard of me.

I am chaos.

I have many forms.

Queen Metaria, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehellenia, the spinach on your supper plate.

Okay, maybe not the last one. But still, I have had many faces.

They say I am a wanderer.

They say I am the cause of destruction around the universe.

They say I am the ultimate form of evil.

Who do I mean by they? Everyone. All creatures, all lifeforms that have inhabited the universe, do inhabit the universe, and will inhabit the universe. Even the ones that don't inhabit the universe. Wait, does anything live outside the universe? Maybe the creatures of parallel universes do.

They say Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, whatever her name is, is the ultimate form of good.

They call her their saviour.

They believe she will be the one to defeat me once and for all.

But could they be wrong? Many times humanity alone was wrong. Imagine how many more errors there would be if you factored in the whole universe.

I might not be the ultimate form of evil. Sailor Cosmos might not be the ultimate form of good. There might not be an ultimate form of...well, anything!

Many shades of grey are between black and white. They all believe that I am black and that Sailor Cosmos is white. We both, though, I believe, are probably both shades of grey.

Still, Sailor Cosmos might defeat me. They think that good vanquishes evil. Maybe they are right. There are many times where humanity was right. Imagine how many correct guesses there would be if you factored in the whole universe.

But the final battle hasn't happened yet.

I still have a chance to prove them wrong.

(End Of Prologue)

A/N: This is kind of strange, I think. I hope you like my different perspective on Chaos. Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Beryl

The Wanderings of Chaos

Chapter 2- Beryl

Chaos found itself on a small planet called Earth.

It opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was a woman who was crying.

Chaos moved closer to the woman.

"What is wrong?" it asked. That was a very rare act of kindness from such a force of evil. But Chaos sensed a burning anger in the woman that could be very useful in its conquest of the universe.

The woman looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked spitefully. Tears were still flowing out of her eyes.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Chaos replied.

"Nothing." the woman retorted.

"I know you're lying."

The woman now looked slightly afraid.

"Who are you?"

"My name is errrr... Queen Metaria." Chaos/Queen Metaria fibbed. It knew that if it had told her its true identity, she probably would have run off screaming.

She calmed down a bit.

"Oh, my name is Beryl."

"So, back to my original question," Queen Metaria continued "What's wrong?"

"Well," Beryl said "You see, I love a man. But he does not love me back. Instead he loves another girl. And she is more beautiful than I. And kinder, too. She is a princess."

"What is the name of the man you love, and what is the name of this princess." Queen Metaria inquired.

"His name is Endymion and her name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Hmmmm... Serenity."

Queen Metaria had heard of Princess Serenity before somewhere. Then, she had a strange feeling. Queen Metaria sensed that Serenity could be an incarnation of Sailor Cosmos.

"Beryl," Queen Metaria said,

"I can help you win the heart of Endymion. I can make something better than a princess. I can make you a queen. You can be the ruler of this planet and of the moon. You just have to help me..."

"How?" Beryl asked nervously.

"Just do as I say, Beryl-tan. Follow my every instruction"

Beryl thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure what Queen Metaria was up to. But her love for Endymion was stronger than any feeling of uncertainity she had. And Queen Metaria had such a hypnotic and persuasive voice.

"Okay... I'll do as you say, Queen Metaria-sama." Beryl responded.

"That was a very wise choice, Beryl-tan. A very wise choice."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: After Chaos switched its name to "Queen Metaria", I just refered to it as Queen Metaria and instead of using "it" I used "she" after that point. Also, "-tan" is a cutesy form of the japanese honourfic "-chan", and "-sama" is an honourifc used to confer great respect. I don't actually know any japanese, I just know that from reading a lot of manga.


	3. The Planet Nemesis

A/N: Prince Demande and Wiseman will probably be a bit OOC in this chapter because it is supposed to be humorous. Also, in the Sailor Moon manga, Wiseman is an incarnation of Chaos.

Chapter 3- The Planet Nemesis

Prince Demande and Wiseman were quietly sitting in Prince Demande's palace on the planet of Nemesis. There was not much to do that day, as all of their lower minions were busy doing all sorts of evil.

"You know that every planet, and maybe every satellite has a Sailor Senshi, right?" Prince Demande asked Wiseman.

"Of course I know that you fool! But how does that matter to us? We don't need any silly sailor-suited girls who spout nonsense about love and justice to help us! We're dark and evil!" he replied.

"Well, then how come Nemesis doesn't have one then, huh?"

"That's a long story."

"Right... sure."

"Fine, if you really want to know..."

* * *

(Flashback)

It was a lovely Summer's day on the planet Earth, in the city of Crystal Tokyo. But that didn't actually matter because Death Phantom was exiled The Sad Rocky Black Vaguely Spherical Lump that apparently qualified as a planet. Otherwise known as, Nemesis.

"Man, this planet is completely horrible!" he shouted. "But I guess that's why I was exiled here."

"Exiled?" a voice whispered.

Death Phantom turned around to see a young girl in a Sailor Fuku similar to that of Sailor Moon, except for the fact the collar and skirt were dark green, and the bow was black. She had extremely pale skin, with green eyes and black hair that was in the exact same hairstyle as Her Royal Highness Small Lady Serenity.

"Who the heck are you?" Death Phantom barked at the girl.

"Oh, I'm Sailor Nemesis. What's your name?"

"Death Phantom."

"How interesting." she mumbled "Anyways, I can see you were exiled here, which is completely understandable. Whoever your ruler was must of known what garbage this planet is."

"What an intresting observation, Captain Obvious!" Death phantom sarcastically retorted. He was awfully wonderful at using sarcasm with people. That was one of his few good traits.

"So," she asked, "What did you do to get sent here?"

"Well, my story goes something like this..."

(A few minutes later)

"Hmmmm... makes sense." Sailor Nemesis responded.

"Now, all I need is an evil lair, then I can start at causing chaos and pandemonium around the solar system. Hey! Maybe I can use the Planet Nemesis, since I might as well do something with it while I'm here, if you don't mind. I mean I can pay you rent or something..." said Death Phantom.

"Rent? It's okay, this planet is totally useless by my standards. It has no resources except for this useless Dark Crystal junk, there are no beaches or anything, and barely anyone lives here. Do with it what you like, but I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I need a vacation, sheesh! I've been a senshi for as long as I can remember!"

"You can help me with my evil..."

"I'm a senshi. That means I'm good. Sorry. Bye!"

Sailor Nemesis put on a pair of sunglasses, then disappeared with a poof.

"They always do that every single time." Death Phantom muttered. "How do things just go poof like that? Oh well, my followers should arrive sooner or later."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" shouted Prince Demande.

"Hey, you wanted to know what happened to Sailor Nemesis." Wiseman replied.

"I wonder what she's doing right now..." Prince Demande said.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the Solar System, Sailor Nemesis was playing cards with some other Senshi.

"So, Sailor Eris, Sailor Haumea, anybody... are you in for another round of Go Fish?"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, that was very weird. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting kind of desperate. Lame, I know.


	4. The Battle of Antitheses, Part 1

The Wanderings of Chaos: The Battle of Antitheses, Part 1

Sailor Chaos watched the bloodshed rage on the little planet she was currently conquering. She probably destroying it, actually, but to her they were the same thing.

Her diabolical laugh echoed off the walls of her palace, where she was watching the battle through a crystal ball. Not that the crystal ball itself was magical, as Sailor Chaos could give anything remote viewing powers, but one of her current minions at the time, Sailor Asdfyuiol, said that crystal balls looked really made Sailor Chaos look like a truly omnipotent, all-powerful force of evil, which she was, obviously.

Sailor Chaos always felt internal joy in watching little, unimportant people suffer. She was a sadist, possibly the happiest sadist in the universe, now that she had power almost over it. The only thing that gave her more joy than watching people suffer was watching people bow down to her. Unfortunately, when she had only almost the whole universe. There was still a tiny, little bit that was protected by Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Cosmos was the only thing (Well, person, but to Sailor Chaos, Sailor Cosmos only deserved to be called a "thing" for being such an annoyance) that stood between her and absolute domination over THE. WHOLE. UNIVERSE. Unless there were parallel universes to take over, but since she hadn't found any means for inter-universe travel, there wasn't any point worrying about those.

Suddenly, Sailor Chaos heard a knock on her palace door. She opened it, because, as evil as she was, politeness was still important. There, standing before her, was Sailor Cosmos. Her radiating, angelic glow of light caused all of Sailor Chaos' staff to faint because they just weren't evil enough to not be cleansed by her presence. Sailor Chaos, however, stood strong in the presence of Sailor Cosmos. Her heart had too much darkness in it to be "purifyed" by the light.

The only thing Sailor Cosmos said was

"Now is the time for us to finally battle."

Sailor Chaos sneered.

"Now? I haven't conquered every planet in the universe yet. Aren't we supposed have an epic final battle after all hope for you is lost or something? When you and I are the only forms of life left? Fine, there will still be Guardian Cosmos, but not like she does anything..."

"Now." replied Sailor Cosmos stoically.

"But your chances are still way too good!"

"I have a feeling that now is the time for us to fight, Sailor Chaos."

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Shoot me with hearts and ponies and flowers?"

"No. I am above that. But it is time for you to see the true power of light, that it will overcome darkness."

"And how can you prove it is better than darkness?"

Sailor Cosmos only blinked.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you liked this chapter! If you're wondering, the "Happiest Sadist" thing was a shout out to the novel "A Wrinkle in Time" , by Madeline L'Engle. Oh, and "Antitheses" is just a fancy word for opposites. Lastly, in this fanfic, every fourth chapter will be part of an ongoing plot about the final battle between Cosmos and Chaos, whereas every other chapter will just be a random wandering of Chaos.


	5. Sealed Away in the Cauldron

The Wanderings of Chaos: Sealed Away in the Cauldron

The battle between Sailor Moon and Galaxia was now over. Galaxia had died from finally accepting friendship and Sailor Moon had thrown herself into the Galaxy Cauldron, so that more stars could be born.

But what happened to Chaos? It was sealed away, trapped, imprisoned in the Galaxy Cauldron. Chaos was now lonely. Although there were many stars born each day, not like any of them would even go near Chaos. As for Guardian Chaos, who was supposed to be guarding Chaos' Sailor Crystal, was nowhere to be found.

In the Galaxy Cauldron, there were no planets to conquer, no people to kill and no money to steal. Besides being an isolating experience for Chaos, it was also, to put it bluntly, quite boring.

That is, until, one day, somebody spoke to Chaos.

"Hello!" a voice exclaimed to Chaos.

Shocked that somebody would even speak to it, Chaos turned around.

It was Guardian Cosmos, the guardian of the Cosmos Crystal. She was a small, pale, fairy-like figure, with a sheer beaded dress.

"Hi." Chaos mumbled quickly.

"You're not in the mood for talking, I see." replied Guardian Cosmos.

"Look, why are you talking to me? Do you want something from me? Are you just here to harass me and rub the fact that I lost to Sailor Moon in my face?"

"No. I just want to talk to you. There's nobody to really talk to here, except for you. Oh, and don't worry, I'm perfectly neutral in the battle between you and Cosmos, and so is Guardian Chaos. We were created that way."

"Well, there is Cosmos for you to talk to." said Chaos.

Cosmos was (supposedly) the purest form of Good in the Universe. Sailor Cosmos was one of its many incarnations, similar to how Sailor Chaos was an incarnation of Chaos.

"I can't find Cosmos." Guardian Cosmos stated flatly.

"Oh. In that case, would you like to sit down and have some tea then?" asked Chaos politely.

"What? What's tea? Where will we sit down?" inquired Guardian Cosmos curiously.

"When I was among the humans, I noticed that often times when they met, they would sit down and drink tea. Or coffee, beer, juice, soda, or well... something drinkable! But I must say that my favourite drink is tea. "

"There isn't any tea here. I guess we might as well just sit down."

The two beings sat down. They were a startling contrast of each other, considering that one was an infinitely large giant black void of darkness, while the other was a small, light (in more than one sense), fairy-like creature who was only a few inches tall.

They talked for quite a long time, and they conversed about quite a myriad of things, such as good, evil, ponies, broken pencils, science fiction films, flowers, ham sandwiches and friendship.

"I wonder where Cosmos is." Guardian Cosmos said at one point in their conversation.

"And Guardian Chaos, too." Chaos added.

Meanwhile, all the way across the Galaxy Cauldron, a large, white glow of energy asked a small, dark, fairy-like a question.

"So, Guardian Chaos, would you like to sit down to tea?"

"Of course, Cosmos. But what exactly is tea?"

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: The nature of Guardian Cosmos, the Galaxy Cauldron and etc. was never explained to much in the Sailor Moon manga. Guardian Chaos is a real thing though, in the Sailor Moon manga, as it was briefly mentioned by Guardian Cosmos in the last chapter. But I made up Cosmos. Oh yeah, and, as annoying as this is, please review!


	6. The Queen, her Servant and her Mirror

A/N: Queen Nehellenia is also an incarnation of Chaos.

The Wanderings of Chaos: The Queen, her Servant, and her Mirror

What Queen Nehellenia loved about herself was that she was incredibly beautiful. She loved her long, slightly wavy, raven hair, and her pale skin. The fact that she was beautiful was the only thing that mattered to her. Queen Nehellenia never cared if she was nice or smart. She only had time to worry about her beauty.

One of Queen Nehellenia's favourite things to do was to look at herself in the mirror. Even though the mirror reminded her of the long and lonely time she was trapped in another mirror (not the one she currently used) by Queen Serenity, Queen Nehellenia could not help but look at herself in it.

"Stop gushing about yourself and do something to help us for once!" a harsh voice shouted. It was Zirconia. Zirconia continued:

"All you do is look at yourself all day! How can you be the future Queen of this planet and the Moon Kingdom when you're such a narcissist? You have to do something to for the people! Like make laws! And then enforce them by brutal, inhumane and extremely cruel methods of torture in order to make people fear you! You have to make overly high taxes! And then torture the people who don't give you taxes! People aren't going to fear you or listen to you if you just sit there preening your hair! You have to instill fear in their hearts to that they listen to you, and you remain powerful!"

Queen Nehellenia's face went blank. Then she smugly retorted:

"Okay then... Zirconia, do you want me to brutally torture you for criticizing what I'm doing right now?" She gave Zirconia a fake, sarcastic smile.

Zirconia immediately replied "No."

"Good, now get back to work, Zirconia." ordered Queen Nehellenia.

Zirconia turned around to go back to the main area of the Dead Moon Circus, when she suddenly turned around and said:

"You know, Your Royal Majesty, if you may recall, I am just a psychic projection of you!"

"A WHAT?" Queen Nehellenia asked in shock.

"A psychic projection. In other words, I'm just a material projection of your innermost desires or worries. Well, worries in your case, since I probably represent your fear of growing old. And since I am technically part of you, if you torture me, you will be torturing yourself! Ha!"

"That's... not... true!" stammered Queen Nehellenia angrily, "You're just using that as an excuse to get away with disobeying me."

But then, she realized that Zirconia was right. Queen Nehellenia had a vague memory of herself having a nightmare where she looked like Zirconia.

"Well, Zirconia," said Queen Nehellenia, "You should get back to work. The Amazoness Quartet is probably getting rowdy right now. But I'll remember your advice."

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: There is some weird Sailor Moon fan theory that Zirconia is a "psychic projection" of Queen Nehellenia, which I decided to incorporate it into my fic. Also, I'm going to go on vacation for two weeks soon, so please don't get mad if I don't update for a while!


	7. Galaxia

The Wanderings of Chaos: Galaxia

Chaos saw something in Galaxia.

It was the same ambition and ruthlessness that Chaos saw in Beryl. But somehow, Galaxia seemed stronger than Beryl. Probably because of the fact that Galaxia's ambition was driven by the desire of power alone, unlike Beryl, who was driven by a broken heart.

Chaos had met Galaxia on her home planet. It was a trashy little place, even more of a junk heap than Nemesis. The first thing Galaxia did when she saw Chaos was not run away or scream, like other people who encountered Chaos. The first thing Galaxia did was complain.

She complained about how the planet she was the senshi of was a piece of garbage. She complained of how she was lonely and nobody seemed to love or understand her. She complained about how she wanted to go somewhere, do something great and be somebody great, but she didn't know how. Perhaps Galaxia was just so happy that there was somebody there for once, even if that somebody was pure evil incarnate, who would listen to her.

So Chaos promised Galaxia with power. That one day she could rule the whole Galaxy and no one would stop her. Galaxia blindly did exactly what Chaos told her to do. She massacred many, gained followers from far and wide, instilled fear into the hearts of both her allies and her enemies. Even when Chaos mocked her, poked fun at her flaws and her shortcomings, or teased her by calling her "Galaxative", she still listened to what it said.

Still, Chaos was perfectly aware of the fact that Galaxia could have been a competent ruler on her own. By herself, she could do all that she did with Chaos behind her. There were times when Chaos felt a little unsure about Galaxia's loyalty. But then it remembered that nobody could ever defeat it, so Chaos had nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, the day came when Galaxia was defeated by Sailor Moon. When she died after Sailor Moon had offered to be her friend. Chaos had always thought that Galaxia was different. She seemed strong enough to resist the promises of love and friendship, and that those things meant nothing to her. Chaos was wrong about Galaxia, however, and Chaos hated to be wrong.

Galaxia was just like all the other pawns Chaos had used in its massive game of chess. They were all weak people, dreaming of love, happiness, freedom, and friendship. They all put on strong, powerful and dark facades, pretending to be indifferent to things other than power. Chaos didn't want somebody who was hiding behind a facade, someone who was pretending. But maybe everybody in the universe is just a pretender. Chaos had to wait and see.

A/N: I'm back from vacation! I couldn't help but stick the "Galaxative" joke in there. Sorry if you thought it was lame.


	8. The Battle of Antitheses, Part 2 END

The Wanderings of Chaos

Chapter 8- The Battle of Antitheses: Part 2

Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos had been fighting for a long time now. How long, exactly, neither of them knew. Both of them refused to give up. They now both had injuries of various degress from the extremely strong attacks of their opponent.

"You know what, Sailor Chaos?" Sailor Cosmos shouted.

"What?" sneered Sailor Chaos, as she was readying her staff for her next attack.

"I think we should stop fighting for a while. Not forever. But we need a temporary truce."

"Why? You know I'll just continue conquering and destroying planets then."

"There are no planets left to destroy."

Sailor Chaos looked around. She saw a multitude of planets before her. But they seemed dead. No stars shone in the sky. This was probably because they had been battling, so no new stars could be born and no life could be formed. A teeny,tiny part of Sailor Chaos' heart was disturbed. Sailor Chaos had to admit that she was a bit tired of fighting, too.

"Fine, we'll have a truce, Sailor Cosmos."

The two powerful senshi put down their staffs. Suddenly, Sailor Cosmos turned around and opened up a portal.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Chaos asked

"Somewhere." replied Sailor Cosmos, still facing the portal. She had a tiny smile on her face. She was going back in time, to ask Sailor Moon to destroy Chaos once and for all. But Chaos didn't know that.

"Then can you get me a donut if you pass a Dunkin Donuts?" requested Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Cosmos rolled her eyes, sighed and stepped into the portal, that disappeared with a flash of light.

"Oh great, she's gone." muttered Sailor Chaos angrily. "Now I am all alone. Even Guardian Cosmos and Guardian Chaos have probably died off."

Sailor Chaos sulked and wandered around the universe, looking at all the planets she destroyed and the runes of their civilizations. She felt a large amount of pride that she was capable of destroying all those planets. The fact that she had destroyed all those planets made her cackle with pure glee. But that teeny, tiny bit of her heart, the bit that she refused to see in herself, was still disturbed.

A long time had passed. Sailor Cosmos still wasn't back yet from where ever the heck she went. Eventually Sailor Chaos decided to rest on Earth.

Sailor Chaos remembered Earth well. It was the home planet of, despite her name, Sailor Moon. The Sailor Moon who defeated Chaos five times within two years. The Sailor Moon who eventually rose up and became the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. The Sailor Moon who was eventually reincarnated as Sailor Cosmos. No wonder Sailor Chaos hated Earth so much.

Sailor Chaos ambled around Earth a bit. She saw all the dead cities, with no people or any other life forms in them. Then, Sailor Chaos saw an unusual contraption. It was a carousel.

She hadn't seen on in ages, since she was Queen Nehellenia of the Dead Circus. But this carousel wasn't an evil, sinister carousel that ate little children or anything like that. It was simply a normal, cheery, run-of-the-mill carousel. Sailor Chaos curiously turned it on, then jumped on to one of the horses. Boredom made her do weird things like that.

Around and around she went. For some odd reason, that thing brought her happiness. Not the twisted form of happiness she felt when she was killing people or conquering kingdoms. Just plain old happiness, which she had never quite felt before.

The perky music of the carousel, the brightly coloured animals to sit on, things that Sailor Chaos thought would make her barf in an instant, brought her happiness. The ride stopped after a few minutes. Sailor Chaos gently got off and gave a small smile to herself.

Sailor Chaos soon saw something odder than the carousel. It was a small, white flower. Sailor Chaos also hadn't seen a flower in ages. She was surprised that it hadn't died already when the rest of Earth had ages ago. It seemed to be a hardy little flower. Sailor Chaos bent over and touched it. It didn't even die then, when the Greatest Form of Evil in The Universe touched it.

A small tear slid down Sailor Chaos' cheek. That flower, which was technically stronger than whole civilizations. That flower, which grew, even when there was nothing left. It was admirable. Sailor Chaos wiped the tear of her cheek. She didn't want to look like an idiot, even if no one else was watching, it was still a good idea for her to keep her reputation up.

"Sailor Chaos," a voice said, "Are you ready to fight again?"

It was Sailor Cosmos. She continued, "I went back in time to see Sailor Moon. She refused to dest-I mean let me give up. So shall we continue fighting? Oh, and here's your donut."

Sailor Chaos really wanted to just say "Okay." (And grab the donut).

But she didn't. Seeing that flower changed her.

"It's okay Sailor Cosmos." said Sailor Chaos, "You win. I surrender. Today, I realized that I was never meant to be a ruler or a fighter. I realized that I couldn't destroy everything in my path. That wasn't what I was meant to do. My true destiny, I suppose, was to be a wanderer."

Sailor Cosmos starred at Sailor Chaos in shock, then walked up to Sailor Chaos and shock her hand. The two most powerful forces in The Universe had combined, which caused stars to be born again.

The two powerful Senshi smiled at each other.

"I'm surpised at how you changed." Sailor Cosmos said.

"Well, I may have changed," responded Sailor Chaos, "But I still want that donut."

THE END (of the fanfic)

A/N: This is the end of the fic! I finished my first multi-chapter fic! I decided to just finish this fanfic now because I decided that not that many people were reading it. A big, gigantic, huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers. If you really, really, really want me to continue, than just say so, but I might not, so don't get your hopes up if you do.


End file.
